Ficlet 23: Perfect Proposal
by CloakedHestia
Summary: A Nick and Sara story, aka Snickers, concerning their proposal and wedding. Could be seen as a continuation of ficlet  21 but it's really more of a stand alone story. Not set in any specific time period, not considered canon.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I am just a humble fan and writer.

A/N: Snicker-tastic story dealing with their engagement and wedding. I guess you can read it as a continuation of my previous Sara and Nick ficlet (# 21). But it's really more of a stand alone. Not set in any specific time period and not exactly "canon". Nick proposes to Sara... at work. Romantic or ridiculous? Read on and see.

**Ficlet 23: Perfect Proposal**

He was a romantic. So she shouldn't have been so embarrassed when he proposed… but he had to do it so elaborately and in front of their co-workers, she thought her face would be permanently red.

Nick chose to come into work riding a white horse, wearing a white tuxedo. The lab girls were practically falling over themselves as they followed the tuxedo-clad CSI and there she was in the garage, with Catherine and Warrick – _covered in grease_ with a wrench in hand.

"Sara… you've got a prince charming in white right behind you," Catherine informed her, with a hint of a smile, as she pointed to the door.

She turned around an dropped her wrench. He walked to her, bent down on one knee and took out a ring.

"Sara, we've been dating for over a year and I cannot picture my life without you. Will you would make me the happiest man in the world: will you marry me?"

She saw all the lab techs huddled by the door. The girls looked like they were holding their breath.

"I…" she ran a hand through her tangled hair and looked around at everyone. She wanted to chide him. Wanted to drag him to a more private place. But despite her embarassment she felt giddy. How could she say no?

"Of course Nick. I would be thrilled to marry you," She smiled at him, then quickly held up her hands to stop him, when he tried to lean over and hug her.

"Wait, I'm covered in grease! I don't want to ruin your suit!"

Nick looked down and shrugged. He wrapped his arms around her anyway, planting a big kiss on his new fiancé, and causing the onlookers to clap and say _'awww'._

"Aw man, I missed the proposal." Greg shoved his way through the small crowd. Nick laughed at Greg's disappointment, but promised to make him best man.

"Hey, man!" Warrick protested half-heartedly.

"Sorry, you never made me best man when you married Tina." Nick shrugged.

"Well when I get married again, see if I make you best man!" Warrick joked.

""""""""

She was apprehensive. Catherine said it was cold feet, but Sara was quick to refute that assertion. She didn't doubt her love for Nick, so how could she have cold feet? Sara weakly offered the explanation for her nervousness as having more to do with the theme….

"Wow. I've never been to a southern wedding." Hodges looked around, walking through the grand hall, more than a little impressed.

Nick's parents were very happy while the groom was decked out in a beautiful tuxedo; a silver star pinned next to his flower.

Sara peeked out of the dressing room.

"You didn't want to plan the wedding and Nick really had his heart set on a romantic Southern wedding." Catherine reminded her.

"Yeah... Are the roses real?"

Catherine gave her an odd look, "Does it matter?"

"Just check," she wrung her hands nervously.

After going outside and grabbing a nearby white peony, she reported back to Sara.

"As real as the smile on Nick's face."

Sara looked at her blankly.

"Yes! Everything is real! Sara, as long as you two love each other, it shouldn't matter if you get married in a church or a drive through wedding."

Sara finally relaxed and agreed. She wouldn't make anymore excuses. She was ready.

The organ played and she walked out slowly, holding her bouquet and staring at the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

Sara no longer had cold feet… just a warm feeling of love and happiness.

---

_Awww, wasn't too chessy, was it? Since I already did a snicker pregnancy, I wanted to give a snicker wedding a try. Tell me what you think, please review. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
